Conspiracy to Live
by alphaellen
Summary: There's a difference of opinion on Alpha as to how the Alphans will continue. Some people are willing to act to secure their future despite regulations.


Conspiracy to Live

The New Year's party for 2003 was loud and lively. The near brush with death as they passed the dust cloud and the barren planet in its heart had let everyone know that life was precious out here and everyone wanted to blow off steam. They had suffered only one death, that of Greg Sanderson, which could not really be considered part of the general emergency.

Helena Russell moved gracefully by Alan and slid a glass filled with deep purple liquid in his hand. He raised an eyebrow at her as he admired her shapely figure in the deep blue dress that was slit suggestively up the side.

"It's safe," she assured him. "I tested it."

He grinned at her and took a sip. "Thanks." He would have preferred beer, but no one had seemed to be able to make a decent beer. Already having a glass in his hand would protect him from being offered Tony's beer. The most polite term for Tony's brews was awful. He took another sip. The wine was sweet, but strong. He found he liked it. Someone took his arm and he turned around.

Tanya Alexander smiled at him. "Dance with me, Alan."

Alan grinned. "With pleasure, love." He sat down the glass and headed for the dance floor.

He danced with more than half a dozen women. At midnight he was dancing with Sandra Benes. He pulled her into his arms for the countdown and they watched a large display with animated fireworks and countdown. Sandra turned to him on the stroke of midnight and reached up to kiss him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

The noise from the crowd vanished and the universe narrowed down to just the two of them. Sandra seemed to melt against him, and he ran his hand down her bare back. She was wearing a tight black short halter dress with virtually no back. Her skin felt hot against his hand. He didn't want the kiss to ever end, and it seemed that she was also in no hurry. When they finally parted and the noise of the party came rushing back he looked into her deep brown eyes and she smiled softly at him. He returned the smile. Several others around wished them Happy New Year's. Sandra continued to hold Alan's hand and they circulated, exchanging good wishes with others. When another song started they were still together, and they moved into each other's arms without a word. The song was slow and romantic, just what they wanted, a chance to remain close and stay in the moment.

When the song ended Sandra reached up and whispered, "Let's go somewhere quiet." Alan nodded and they slipped through the crowd and out the door of the rec room. The hallway was quieter, but not very private. Alan led her down the hall to an alcove next to the travel tube, which they quickly found was occupied by an amorous couple. Sandra pulled him away and they slipped down the stairs to the dormitory level of Alpha.

Without discussion they headed for Sandra's quarters and settled on the sofa. Alan pulled her into his lap and for a long time they simply sat, and kissed, and enjoyed each other's presence.

A long while later Alan sat back with a sigh and Sandra settled her head against his shoulder.

"Tell me," he asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't we done this before?"

"I don't know," she said drowsily. Her fingers played softly with his ear and neck.

"I don't really want to stop."

"Me either."

Alan shifted, pushing Sandra to sit up so he could see her eyes. "We've been pals for years, Sandra. Why—"

Sandra put her fingers over his lips. "Perhaps the time was not right before now."

"And now it is."

"Yes," she kissed him softly. "Now it is." She settled back against his shoulder with a contented sigh.

"Sahn?"

"Hmm?"

"We aren't ever leaving Alpha—going home—are we?"

"I think we need to make our own home wherever we are, Alan."

"Then let's make one together."

She remained leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed, completely relaxed. "Are you proposing to me, Alan?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Then, I accept."

They settled against each other comfortably, each lost in their own thoughts. Alan thought briefly about his girl-friend back on Earth. Even when he'd ended up in medieval Scotland, when attempting to return to Earth in the 24th Century, he still had not quite accepted the fact that everyone and everything they had left behind was beyond his reach. Sandra had her own ghosts to lay to rest, including Alan's good friend Paul, who had been in love with Sandra during that first tumultuous year after they left Earth. Paul was long gone now.

Alan ran his hair through her short silky black hair. He turned and kissed her temple. "I love you, Sahn."

Sandra smiled. "Dear Alan. I love you too."

She sat up and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

She pressed her lips together, trying to find the right words. "There are some of us on Alpha who feel we should make Alpha a true home."

Alan frowned, puzzled.

"Alan, we should have children here. Families. Unless we begin to have children soon, it may be too late. None of us are getting any younger. What if we don't find another place to live for twenty years? We'll be doomed to all age and die, without anyone to follow us."

Alan reached out and touched her cheek. She looked so determined. "You want to have a child?"

She nodded.

"I take it you don't plan on asking the Commander for permission."

"We are hoping that once some of us have conceived, he will change his position. Why should he have the say over what we do with our bodies?"

"What if our life support system can't support us all?"

"The increased demand will be very gradual. At first, the children will be few, and small, of course."

"Of course," Alan smiled.

"As they grow we will have time to make improvements to the life support system, and find ways to expand." She seemed to read his skeptical expression. "The alternative is to continue to wait, until it may be too late."

He leaned forward and kissed her again. He liked kissing her. He found that he liked it a lot. "All right, love. I'm on your side. Let's get married and start a family."

She beamed at him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Alan!"

They didn't talk again for a long time.

By the middle of January, Alan and Sandra were married. The pair were deliriously happy and their friends were happy for them. The Commander was quite happy to officiate at his old friend's wedding. Tony Verdeschi was the best man. Helena Russell was Sandra's attendant, and she made sure that Helena was the one to catch the bouquet. Her long time relationship with the Commander was no secret to anyone, and she and John Koenig endured much teasing from their friends. Alan and Sandra were oblivious to everything around them.

Life went on through several more months. There were emergencies to live through. They encountered a group of tiny space ships with people encased individuals in suspended animation. Koenig had been interested in the technology, but Alan could tell that Helena Russell was not as enthusiastic about suspended animation. Helena's encounter on the homeworld of these exiled travelers resulted in additional supplies and some increased technology for their life support system. Helena and the chief engineer, Pat Osgood were still working on life support improvements. The work was slow.

They met a madman who virtually kidnapped John, Helena, Maya and Tony. Alan was left trying to keep Alpha from panicking and trying to find them. He was glad to have Sandra at his side, and just as glad that he and Sandra hadn't been involved in that nonsense. Despite the fact that he and Sandra were well aware that they wanted a family, and were quietly trying to have a child, he didn't want to do that on Magus' terms.

Alan arrived early for the weekly staff meeting. Sandra slipped into the conference room right behind him and sat next to him. He turned and kissed her and smiled. He had done a lot of smiling lately. Sandra returned him an impish smile and took his hands in hers.

"What?" he asked his wife.

"I just came from Medical Center, and the test was positive." Her smile widened, if that were possible.

Alan grinned back. "Are you certain?"

She nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her. The door opened, and John and Tony walked in.

"So, do they still qualify as newlyweds?" John asked Tony jokingly.

"Oh, I suppose." Tony sighed, taking a seat on the other side of Sandra.

Alan pulled back from his wife and grinned at his friends. "Jump in, mates, the water's fine."

Sandra laughed and Alan gave her another quick kiss as the door opened again. Pat Osgood walked in followed by Helena and Maya. Helena gave Alan a significant look and a smile. Alan winked at her.

The meeting started off low key. Tony gave a short report. Alan discussed the condition of the Eagle fleet and technical section. The fleet was in reasonably good shape and technical was keeping up demand. Sandra's report from communications and data was short. There were no contacts within scanning distance.

Helena paused and looked at the clipboard in front of her when her turn came. She seemed to gather herself, then turned to look straight into John's eyes. "We've just finished quarterly checkups. Overall, everyone is quiet healthy." She glanced at Pat. "Michelle is doing marvelously with her artificial heart. After six months there is no sign of rejection."

She turned back to John. Alan could tell she was nervous, almost trembling. John seemed not to notice. "We do have six women who have tested positive for pregnancy."

There was a silence around the table. Sandra slipped her hand into Alan's. Their palms were both sweaty. Alan had expected this, but he couldn't tell who else knew this was coming. John obviously didn't. He stared blankly at Helena for a moment.

"How could that be? We cannot possibly support more people."

"John," Alan heard himself saying. Sandra gripped his hand harder. "Perhaps it should be time to try this."

"Are you in on this too, Alan?" John was about to lose his temper.

Alan made a choice. "Yes, I am. My wife and I want to have a family before it's too late."

John's hand slammed down on the table. "How can you possibly be so irresponsible?"

Alan wasn't sure John was speaking to him or Helena.

"We cannot afford…"

"John," Helena interrupted, becoming angry herself. "We can't afford not to do this. We have one child here on Alpha. Jackie will be three soon. We can't allow him to grow up all alone. If we wait too long, we will not survive!"

"Helena, this isn't the time to expand. We agreed."

"No, you _decreed_. None of us here agree with this decision. Alpha needs to grow!" Helena said passionately.

"Wait a minute," Alan said loudly. "This may be an emotional issue, but we can't simply shout at each other about this."

John glared at him and turned back to Helena. "Helena. We cannot allow this."

"It's too late, John."

"It's not too late!"

"Yes, it is," Alan said. "John. Sandra is pregnant. I am not about to let you harm our child."

John sat back and looked at him. This seemed to surprise him even more than the original announcement.

"We will not have an abortion." Alan said more quietly. Sandra was still gripping his hand tightly.

Tony spoke up. "Maya is also pregnant. And we will not consent to an abortion either." Tony reached for Maya's hand.

Pat cleared his throat. "Michelle is pregnant as well."

"Michelle?" John glanced from Pat to Helena.

"She is quite healthy," Helena said quietly. "There should be no reason for her not to have a child. However, like the rest of us, the older she gets, the higher the risk. It would be better for her to have a child as soon as possible."

John sat quietly digesting all this.

"John, I'm also pregnant." Helena said softly.

Pat leaned forward. "The work on the life support systems is proceeding quite well. The modifications are very promising."

"And what happens five years down the road? A life support failure could doom these children you're so anxious to have." John asked.

"And what happens in twenty years?" Sandra asked urgently. "If our life support system holds that long and we find a beautiful world to settle then, but we are too old to have children we are condemned to die."

Tony spoke up. "It comes down to hope, John. We want to feel we have a future. We've been in a holding pattern for three and a half years. It's time for a change."

Koenig looked around the room and met Helena's eyes only briefly. He met Alan's eyes for a moment. Then he stood and walked from the room. The others stared at each other.

Helena stood to follow him, but Alan raised a hand and stopped her. "Let me."

Helena nodded. Alan stood, leaned down to kiss Sandra's silky dark hair and left. He had a good idea of where John would head. He used his commlock to confirm that with Computer and headed for the stairs.

Victor's quarters were in the old section of Alpha that was no longer in use. It was an interior room, without the expansive view of some of the other apartments. Victor's possessions were packed away. Alan and Helena had done that the week after Victor's death. John couldn't bring himself to do it. The furniture was still there. It had not been needed when they moved below, so it had not been touched.

The lights were on and the door was open. There was no one else on this level and it was cold here. Alan pushed his hands into his jacket pockets and slipped into the room. John was sitting in the large barrel chair with his back to the door, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

Alan moved over to the commpost and turned up the heat to the room, then closed the door and pulled a chair over to sit just in front of him.

At first John didn't acknowledge his presence. Then he sighed and said, "An odd form of mutiny, isn't it? How long have you been in on it?"

"Sandra only discussed her wish to have a family with me. I agree with her. I didn't know about the rest of it."

"I have no idea what do. I supposed I could have you all arrested."

"That's one idea. But the chances are you'll end up locking up just about all the women, and probably their husbands and boyfriends as well."

"Which would be inconvenient," John said with a smile.

Alan smiled back. If John had calmed down enough to joke about it, there was hope.

"Remember Arra?"

"A hard person to forget."

"You told me once that she said your descendents would populate the stars."

"She was speaking figuratively. Not me personally, the human race."

Alan shook his head. "I don't think so, John. You saw that footage from Earth, when Logan tried to bring us back. Those people have turned inward. They're not going to the stars." He leaned forward. "We're already here! Your kids -- and mine -- are going to be the ones to live among the stars."

John shook his head. "And die."

"We all die sometime, John. Having kids will give us all some hope for the future. Look, I'm not telling you anything new. You've heard all this before."

"I just don't think the time is right."

"It won't get any better. Say we find a planet in a year, or two years, or five years. Then are we going to want to learn about the planet, establish a strong base there before having kids? How long will that take? Another year? Another five years? You want my suggestion?"

"I think I've already heard your thoughts on this."

Alan shrugged. "I think you should marry Helena. Babies need to be raised in a loving family."

"Just like that. And not worry about the future of Alpha?"

"Really, John. Whether we have children or not does not affect the odds of finding a planet to live on."

"The dangers—"

"Are real, whether the children are here, or on Earth where they can get kidnapped, bombed, hit by a car, or who knows what. And on a new planet a group of babies or toddlers will also be at risk—perhaps of completely different things. Risk always exists, no matter where you are." Alan waited, then added, "I think Victor would have liked having kids on Alpha."

John was still for a while, then nodded. "He would have." They sat in silence for a while. Then John stood quickly, a decision made. He looked at Alan who stood with him. "Our ladies don't have any other surprises in store for me that I don't know about, do they?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then come on. We have work to do."

Alan followed him back down to Command Center. John swept in, all business. Helena was sitting at the life support station. The mood of the room was somber. Alan moved to stand beside Sandra at the communications desk.

John sat at his desk, barely glancing at the others who were trying to look intensely busy. He went through the reports on his desk from section heads. Finding the one he wanted, he opened it, glanced through it, then touched the communications button on his desk.

"Attention All Sections, Alpha," John looked around the room. "It is my pleasure to announce that our numbers will soon be expanded by six. Please join me in congratulating the following women who are expecting children in the next six months or so: Helena Russell, Maya, Michelle Osgood, Sandra Benes-Carter, Angela Peterson, and Janice Harding. Commander Koenig out."

He touched the button to close the connection. He turned to look at Helena. All eyes were on him. "A friend of mine reminded me that children should be raised in families whenever possible. Dr. Russell, will you marry me?"

Helena smiled at him and nodded.

Alan gripped Sandra's shoulders.

John's eyes were still on Helena. "I assume this conspiracy is over now."

"Conspiracy is an awfully strong word, John." Tony said.

"It's over," Helena said quietly.

Sandra stood and whispered into her husband's ear. "Actually, I think it's just begun."


End file.
